La vengeance de Magia
by yotma
Summary: Voici la suite tant attendu de Harry Potter et le secret de Magia. Je me suis trompée, j'ai mis une précédente version


Chapitre 1

Evangeline regardait ses protecteurs se préparer pour leur premier cours, Histoire de la Magie. Elle eut un léger sourire quand elle vit que son chevalier mage était fou de rage et déchiquetait méthodiquement les manuels d'Histoire qu'ils avaient dû se procurer, le tout sous les cris de joie de ses deux gardiens qui s'amusaient à lui envoyer les autres en pariant à quelle vitesse le chevalier mage les détruirait. Qu'elle les aimait ses protecteurs, ses tous petits. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se revit à la création du monde avec son frère chéri, Chaos.

Cela faisait plusieurs millénaires qu'ils étaient apparus du vide absolu et qu'ils erraient sans but quand ils décidèrent de créer un monde où ils ne seraient pas seuls. Elle eut un petit rire en se disant qu'ils avaient réussi, car ils n'avaient plus jamais été seuls, les titans et les dieux qui se chamaillaient pour un rien. Combien de fous rires ils n'avaient pas eu en déclenchant des bagarres entre les différents dieux. Mais là où ils n'avaient pas été d'accord, c'est quand Cronos commença à dévorer ses enfants, ils aidèrent Rhea à cacher Zeus et l'éclipsèrent de la vue du dieu. Mais quand Zeus vainquit son père, ils protégèrent Cronos en convainquant Zeus de le jeter dans le Tartare et non de le tuer. Quand Zeus dévora sa femme, Magia le punit en lui faisant sortir Athéna de son crâne. Jamais plus il ne désira recommencer cela. Et puis les olympiens avaient créé les humains. Magia avait été très curieuse de cette étrange espèce autant il y en avait qui étaient mauvais et fourbes, autant il y en avait d'autres qui étaient la gentillesse et la bonté personnifié.

Elle n'y avait pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un homme, Encelade. L'homme n'était pas beau, ni même séduisant. En fait d'un point de vu physique, il était terriblement laid, elle n'avait jamais vu un être plus laid que lui. Pourtant, malgré sa répugnance, elle décida de l'approcher sous l'aspect d'un petit chat en mauvais état. L'homme regarda le chat de son unique œil et l'emmena chez lui. La déesse crut un instant qu'elle allait se faire dévorer, mais en fait, il n'en fut rien. En effet, l'homme lui donna tout ce qu'il avait pour la nourrir et la soigner. Quand le chaton fut en pleine forme, il lui caressa le dos une dernière fois et lui rendit la liberté. Elle se rendit compte que cet homme était laid, mais que son corps ne montrait pas le véritable aspect de son cœur et qu'en fait, c'était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Quelques années plus tard, quand elle voulut le revoir, elle vit qu'il avait été brûlé vif, car il était trop laid pour les autres. Elle apparut à l'endroit de son supplice alors que le brasier finissait de s'éteindre et pleura lourdement la mort de cet homme de bien.

Tous l'observaient avec stupéfaction, une femme magnifique qui pleurait pour un monstre. Entendant les pensées de ces êtres, elle se tourna vers eux et montra son pouvoir. Les hommes terrorisés tentèrent de s'expliquer, mais Magia fut intraitable et les transforma en être d'une laideur incroyable. Tous ceux qui les croiseraient, fuiraient horrifiés par leur aspect monstrueux et les traiteraient avec la même intolérance qu'ils avaient eu envers Encelade. Chaos apparut devant l'assemblée affolée et décida de faire quelque chose, il avait aimé la bonté de l'homme envers sa sœur. Devant les humains, ils ressuscitèrent Encelade. L'homme toujours aussi laid demanda :

-Pourquoi m'avoir rendu la vie ?

-Tu te souviens du petit chat blessé ? Tu lui as donné tout ce que tu avais pour qu'il soit guéri.

-Oui, cette pauvre bête était gravement blessée. Cela n'aurait pas été humain de ne rien faire.

-C'est pour cela que je vais te récompenser. C'était moi, ce petit chat et tu m'as montré ton vrai visage, Encelade.

L'homme la regarda avec stupéfaction et il sursauta quand un miroir apparut. Devant ses yeux, son visage ingrat se transforma et il devint beau, il eut les larmes aux yeux, puis dit :

-Merci, merci pour tout. Mais je sais par expérience que la beauté n'est pas la preuve d'un cœur pur…

-Le fait d'être beau ne t'empêche pas d'être le même homme, murmura Chaos.

Encelade eut l'air de réfléchir, puis se mit à genoux devant Magia et lui dit :

-Moi, Encelade je jure sur ma vie et mon âme de vous servir ma Déesse. Je ne suis pas innocent, j'ai combattu à la bataille de Patras et j'ai fait couler le sang. Si vous désirez un combattant pour protéger votre corps mortel, alors je serai cet homme et si je dois mourir dans cette tâche alors je mourrai heureux.

Les deux dieux l'observèrent étonnés, c'était le premier homme à vouloir se battre pour protéger un dieu immortel. Magia lui fit un doux sourire et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et décida de lui donner une partie de son don. Avec un tendre sourire, elle lui dit :

-Encelade, mon enfant, je te donne le contrôle de mon pouvoir

Encelade devint à ces mots le premier Mage. Pour lui cette déesse n'était pas une déesse, c'était SA déesse, sa mère, sa créatrice celle qui lui avait donné la vie. En lui-même, il jura de la respecter et de l'aimer comme un fils aime sa mère, il jura de tuer celui qui oserait la blesser que ce soit physiquement ou d'un autre moyen. Chaos et les autres dieux furent émus devant la fidélité de cet homme. Poussé doucement, mais fermement par sa mère, il dut aller chercher épouse dans le vaste monde et chercha une femme qui lui ressemblait mentalement, une femme qu'il aime et qui aime tous les êtres de la création. Il fit le tour du monde connu et rechercha la femme parfaite qui lui plairait et qui plairait à sa mère. Il rencontra des femmes de toute beauté, belles, jeunes et totalement superficielles. Il chercha alors des femmes moins belles mais en vain. Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il se perdit en chemin par la volonté des dieux et arriva devant une immense étendue d'eau salée.

Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire quand il vit une jeune femme qui courait en hurlant de terreur. Il la laissa approcher et vit une femme aussi laide que lui avant sa rencontre avec SA Déesse. Son cœur rata un battement, dans son esprit, il était toujours aussi laid et pour lui, elle était faite pour lui. Il en eut la confirmation quand il entendit la voix de sa Mère lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Elle est faite pour toi.

Heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une femme pour lui, il l'attrapa par le bras quand elle passa devant lui, l'arrêtant et lui demanda :

-Que vous arrive-t-il, pourquoi fuyez-vous ainsi ?

-Pourquoi ? Avez-vous vu mon visage ? Les gens de mon village ont décidé de me faire la chasse afin de me détruire. A leurs yeux, je suis la honte du village et je dois être brûlée.

Encelade se mit à réfléchir rapidement, puis voyant un tronc d'arbre et au loin la silhouette d'une île, il sut comment se sortir de cette panade. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme en pleurs et lui dit :

-Suivez-moi, je sais comment faire !

Entre la mort et une possible survie, la jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête et le suivit. Elle avait peur car elle entendait les cris et les rires malsains des hommes de son village à ses trousses. Cependant, sa peur devint terreur quand elle vit sa survie, un vieux tronc d'arbre. L'homme la posa de force sur le tronc, poussa le radeau improvisé pour qu'il se dirige vers les îles lointaines puis eut juste le temps de monter dessus que le morceau de bois filait à une allure folle vers les îles. La jeune femme sentait sa peur diminuer alors qu'elle sentait le corps du bel homme se serrer contre elle. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, même quand elle était petite. Loin de cette introspection, Encelade pagayait comme un fou pour s'éloigner de la berge le plus vite possible, il sentait qu'une catastrophe arrivait… enfin, non. Sa mère venait de lui dire que les Dieux allaient détruire cette partie de terre car ils en avaient assez de ces humains intolérants et mauvais. Enfin, alors qu'Encelade commençait à ne plus sentir ses bras, ils accostèrent sur une plage. Le jeune homme prit la main de la jeune femme et se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers les hauteurs. Quand Magia lui souffla qu'il était à l'abri, il cessa de courir et tous les deux s'effondrèrent épuisés. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils virent que de l'autre côté du bras de mer, les arbres étaient secoués dans tous les sens, les rochers tombaient dans la mer. Ils comprirent qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre d'une puissance sans précédent. Un grondement retentit de la mer et ils virent une vague gigantesque foncer sur la terre et tout détruire. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, car s'ils étaient restés sur la plage, ils seraient tous les deux morts emportés par les flots déchaînés.

Maintenant soulagé, le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

-Dans toute cette panique, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je me nomme Encelade. Et vous ?

-Je n'ai pas de nom. Mes parents ont refusé de m'en donner un pour eux, je suis la chose.

-Oh ! Mais comment puis-je vous épouser si je ne connais pas votre nom, répondit Encelade le plus sérieusement du monde.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard stupéfait vers le bel homme prêt d'elle et dit :

-Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est cela ?

-Oh non ! Je vous ai cherchées partout et enfin, je vous ai trouvées.

-Je… je… mais je suis tellement laide, personne ne voudrait de moi. De plus je n'ai pas de dot.

-Je me moque de votre dot, je ne veux que vous et rien d'autre et si nous devons vivre sur une île loin du monde alors je serais heureux, car je serai avec vous. Et puis, moi aussi je suis très laid. J'ai d'ailleurs été brûlé vif par les gens de mon village parce que j'étais trop laid. Mais MA déesse est venue et m'a ressuscité.

-Qui ?

-La déesse Magia, c'est ma mère. Je l'aime comme un fils aime sa mère.

-Pensez-vous que je pourrais la voir ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais si vous la voyez, vous en tomberez amoureuse.

La jeune femme allait répondre quand elle vit son chevalier-servant tomber à genoux devant une femme d'une immense beauté et comme l'avait prédit le jeune homme, elle tomba amoureuse de la Déesse, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose que la déesse soit heureuse. Alors elle s'agenouilla et demanda :

-Comment puis-je vous servir, ma Déesse ?

-En acceptant d'épouser Encelade, son amour est aussi vrai que son âme est pure. Il t'aimera de tout son cœur et aucune autre mortelle n'aura de place dans son cœur que tes enfants et toi.

Elle se tourna vers son amoureux transi et voyant la sincérité touchante se lire dans les yeux de son homme, elle poussa un cri de joie et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Encelade crut un moment être mort et se trouver en Elysion tant le bonheur coulait dans ses veines. Magia eut un doux sourire en voyant son tout petit déborder autant de bonheur. Cependant, elle fut stupéfaite quand la jeune femme se tourna vers elle et lui demanda avec humilité :

-Ma Déesse, puis-je oser vous demander quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Puis-je vous considérer comme… comme …

-Oui comme ?

-Comme ma mère, comme ma vraie mère ?

Magia sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et fut surprise quand la jeune femme se jeta à ses pieds et supplia :

-Pardon, pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû demander cela. Je suis désolée, je ne vous mérite pas, pardon.

La déesse releva la jeune femme, la serra contre elle et tout en pleurant de bonheur lui dit :

-Je ne pardonne pas, car il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ce que tu m'as dit, c'est ce que je désirais entendre depuis des millénaires et j'accepte avec bonheur d'être considérée comme ta mère, ma petiote.

Les deux femmes pleurèrent de bonheur dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Encelade regardait sa mère et sa future femme avec joie. Quand elles cessèrent de pleurer, la déesse regarda la jeune femme et ne vit pas la laideur, mais sa beauté intérieure, elle était aussi belle que son époux, enfin, futur époux. Avec un doux sourire, elle caressa le visage de la jeune femme et Encelade vit le visage de la jeune femme se modifier pour devenir d'une beauté divine. Magia lui murmura :

-Tu es magnifique, ma petite Ariane.

-Ariane, je m'appelle Ariane ?

-Oui, je suis ta mère et je te nomme donc Ariane.

-Merci Maman.

La déesse eut un immense sourire, puis disparut. Elle garda un œil sur les deux tourtereaux. Les deux amoureux pénétrèrent plus avant dans les terres et découvrirent qu'il existait des gens qui vivaient déjà ici. Ils étaient étranges, car ils n'avaient pas de sourcils, mais possédaient deux points sur le front. De plus, ils avaient de puissants pouvoirs télépathiques et télékinésiques. Les habitants, qui se faisaient appeler atlantes, les accueillirent avec douceur et découvrirent que les nouveaux venus étaient encore plus doux que des agneaux et ne furent absolument pas effrayés par les puissants pouvoirs des deux amoureux. Totalement acceptés, Encelade et son épouse s'installèrent un peu à l'écart pour vivre pleinement leur amour. Ils eurent une ribambelle d'enfants plus beaux les uns que les autres et totalement fidèles à la déesse Magia. La famille vivait heureux sur leur île quand une nuit ils furent réveillés par un violent tremblement de terre. Ils quittèrent l'abri de leur demeure et découvrit qu'un pont de pierre liait leur île au continent. Des hommes vinrent s'installer sur l'île et les nouveaux arrivants découvrirent un nouveau culte, celui de Magia la déesse sœur jumelle du Dieu Chaos et un autre encore plus ancien des autochtones. Nonobstant ces croyances, ils continuèrent à vouer un culte à leurs dieux. Cependant, Magia voulait que ses enfants soient plus nombreux, elle donna donc aux enfants à naître le contrôle de son pouvoir. Les nouveaux habitants pensant que les enfants étaient maudits les abandonnaient en forêt sans savoir qu'Encelade, sa famille ou les Atlantes recueillaient les petits mages, les élevaient dans le culte et dans l'amour de Magia. Les adultes pensant que l'île était mauvaise, quittèrent les lieux laissant des enfants heureux de vivre dans l'amour de la déesse.

Le temps passa et les Mages décidèrent de créer de leurs mains un temple en haut d'une colline nommée Tùna, loin des cités des atlantes. Le temple était immense, mais au lieu de n'avoir qu'une pièce avec une simple statue comme le faisait les autres hommes, ce temple était conçu comme une maison. Quand on dépassait la salle péristyle, on entrait dans une autre pièce. C'était la salle du trône pour que la déesse Magia puisse venir quand elle le voudrait. Le trône était taillé dans une énorme géode de trois mètres de diamètre contenant des cristaux de dolomite ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des diamants. Ils avaient sculpté la paroi extérieur afin qu'elle prenne l'aspect d'un fauteuil. Ils rabotèrent la base pour avoir un pied large s'évasant pour prendre l'aspect d'un lion endormi. Ensuite, ils taillèrent les côtés afin de faire apparaître des accoudoirs, sculptèrent le dossier puis enfin, poncèrent les cristaux afin que la déesse ne se blesse pas en s'asseyant. Pour que la déesse soit à l'aise, les femmes et les hommes avaient créé des tissus de toute beauté et en avaient fait des coussins brodés d'or et d'un métal qu'on ne trouvait que sur cette île perdue qu'ils avaient appelé orichalque. Ils tissèrent aussi des tapisseries vantant la beauté et la tendresse de leur déesse, qu'ils tendirent sur les murs recouverts de lambris en chêne d'une chaude couleur dorée. Il fut décidé que le sol en marbre blanc serait gravé du visage et du nom des hommes et des femmes qui feraient la fierté de la Déesse.

Les murs de la salle du trône cachaient des portes qui permettaient d'aller dans les autres pièces du Temple, dont la chambre de la déesse. Tout était fait pour que la déesse se repose et se sente chez elle. Enfin, ils firent une salle de bain dont les eaux thermales tombaient dans le bassin par des statues représentant des femmes tenant des pots sur les épaules. Le sol n'était pas en marbre, mais en granit poncé pour être le plus lisse possible mais pas glissant pour que la déesse ne se blesse pas. Les architectes furent fiers de leur décision, car le sol brillait de mille feux quand un rayon de soleil touchait le sol incrusté d'éclats de quartz. Loin de là, près de son frère, la déesse Magia était époustouflée, ses enfants avaient fait un temple merveilleux pour elle, elle serait vraiment à l'aise et à l'abri dans cette nouvelle demeure. Enfin, ils conçurent trois portes, la double porte d'entrée en bois de chêne, sur le côté gauche, une porte façonnée dans un immense bloc de jade d'un vert hypnotisant et enfin la dernière sur le côté droite en Orichalque.

Malheureusement, la beauté de ce temple attira les brigands qui décidèrent d'attaquer la nouvelle ville. Cependant, les habitants n'étaient pas inoffensifs loin de là. En effet, Encelade était peut-être un véritable nounours fou amoureux de sa femme et aimant sa nombreuse famille, mais il n'était pas moins un ancien soldat et il savait se battre. C'est pour cela qu'il entraîna ses enfants au combat afin qu'ils puissent se défendre sans demander de l'aide à Magia. Les brigands tombèrent donc devant une troupe d'habitants armés jusqu'aux dents. La bataille tourna court et les bandits furent taillés en pièces, ceux qui ne furent pas tués s'enfuirent et racontèrent qu'ils avaient été massacrés par des habitants d'une cité protégeant un temple dans lequel se trouvait un trône en diamant.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un homme du nom d'Hamilcar arriva dans l'île et s'y installa. Les habitants le regardaient avec méfiance, mais l'homme était bon et généreux. Ne voyant pas de mal en lui, ils l'accueillirent joyeusement. Le temps passa et la parole de l'homme avait de plus en plus de poids sur cette petite société et quand il fut totalement accepté par le village, il déclencha l'attaque. Il lança ses hommes sur les habitants et ceux qui tentèrent de lutter furent assassinés, ensuite, ils allèrent devant le temple et brisèrent les portes en bois pour piller les trésors de ce temple. Les gens étaient tellement stupéfaits que peu se défendirent et se retrouvèrent coincés dans une grotte sans la moindre chance de s'en sortir sans aide pour ceux qui avaient survécu à l'attaque. Ils pleurèrent tous car Hamilcar tua sans scrupule les créateurs de ce village, Encelade et Ariane. Loin de là, la déesse grondait de rage, quelqu'un avait osé toucher à ses petits, il allait y avoir un bain de sang, elle allait les venger.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir de toute sa rage, le fils aîné d'Encelade, Alexandre qui avait échappé à la rafle décida de se venger. Le jeune homme mit l'armure de son père, puis armé du glaive de son père, il traqua et massacra tous ceux qui avaient participé à l'attaque et aux meurtres de ses parents. Il ramena pièce par pièce les trésors du temple de Magia. Son vieux glaive ne faisait pas le poids face aux glaives des brigands, mais malgré cela, les brigands furent défaits par le jeune homme qui les combattit avec une fureur incroyable. Magia observa avec fierté cet homme combattre des hommes armés avec la seule force de ses poings quand le vieux glaive se brisa contre une cuirasse en bronze. Il les tua les uns après les autres et plus il combattait, plus sa force augmenta jusqu'à ce que son dernier adversaire soit tué sans qu'il n'ait vu le moindre coup partir. Hamilcar caché dans le temple vit avec horreur ce jeune guerrier entouré d'une aura multicolore tandis que derrière lui se trouvait un serpent doré dont les crochets acérés menaçaient de mort quiconque le croiserait. Là, il commençait à vraiment avoir peur, il se rendait compte qu'il allait bientôt mourir si le jeune homme le retrouvait. Silencieusement, il décida de s'enfuir non s'en emporter une petite statuette en or représentant Asclépios un humain apprécié de Magia car il avait osé ressusciter un enfant contre les ordres des dieux. Cependant par respect pour Apollon, Zeus plaça le médecin dans les étoiles.

Magia eut un sourire malicieux et contacta Héphaïstos afin qu'il conçoive une armure qui protègerait entièrement le corps fragile de son guerrier. Le forgeron des dieux conçu une armure en un alliage d'or et d'orichalque solide et pourtant suffisamment légère pour que l'humain qui la porte, soit capable de courir et de se battre. L'armure était la représentation en taille humaine de la statue volée par Hamilcar. Sous les coups de marteau du forgeron des dieux, l'armure se créait. Elle représentait Asclépios debout, habillé en toge grec retenu par une fibule ornée d'un diamant, d'une main, il tenait la coupe qui contenait les herbes qu'il utilisait pour sauver et de l'autre, le bâton sur lequel montait un serpent guérisseur. Quand l'armure éclatait et se positionnait sur le corps du guerrier, la coupe devenait un bouclier quasiment indestructible et le bâton une lance aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Quand l'armure fut terminée, Magia apparut devant son guerrier qui venait de libérer tous ses compatriotes et lui tendit la pandora box. Le guerrier qui s'était jeté aux pieds de sa Déesse, se releva et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit la caisse devant lui. Il posa un genou à terre et dit :

-Ma vie est vôtre Ô ma Déesse. Mon âme est vôtre Ô ma déesse, ordonnez et j'obéirai.

Magia eut un doux sourire, puis demanda :

-Alexandre, fils d'Encelade, es-tu prêt à abandonner ta vie pour moi ?

-Oui, Ô ma déesse.

-Alexandre, fils d'Encelade, es-tu prêt à tuer pour moi ?

-Oui, Ô ma déesse.

-Alexandre, veux-tu devenir mon bras armé, veux-tu devenir celui qui protègera mon Sanctuaire et ma vie quand je prendrai forme humaine ?

-C'est le plus grand honneur que vous pouviez me faire Ô ma déesse. J'accepte avec bonheur cette charge et je vous protègerai de toutes mes forces. Si je dois mourir, je mourais avec joie car je vous aurais servi.

Magia eut un doux sourire, cet enfant était aussi bon qu'Encelade en son temps. Avec la même tendresse qu'elle avait ressenti envers son premier Mage, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et eut un petit rire quand le jeune homme eut l'air d'être prêt à défaillir sous le touché délicat de sa Déesse. Elle lui chuchota doucement :

-Maintenant, mon Alexandre revêt ton armure.

A suivre


End file.
